The Devil Wears White
by fuckyeahlucifersupernatural
Summary: "Have you ever confused a dream with a life?" Sam Winchester's been sent to a mental institute, claiming there are demons and angels. In there he makes an unhealthy alliance with a patient, Nick, who wants to keep Sam all to himself.


**Summary: **_"Have you ever confused a dream with a life?"_ _Sam Winchester's been sent to a mental institute, claiming there are demons and angels. In there he makes an unhealthy alliance with a patient, Nick, who wants to keep Sam all to himself. _

_**A/N:** Inspired by Girl, Interrupted. Quote from Susanna Kaysen._

**The Devil Wears White**  
_**Supernatural**_  
**Written By:** fuckyeahlucifersupernatural

_Our one heroic pledge_  
_How it mattered to us, how it mattered to me_  
_And the consequences_  
_I was confused by the birds and the bees_  
_Forgetting if I meant it_  
_Baby, did you forget to take your meds? _

Meds by Placebo

* * *

Sam was a little bit in awe and in a wave of terror when it came to Nick. Nick was otherworldly and dangerous, would sit there in his chair with a cigarette in his mouth spilling out macabre philosophies and ideas that were too extreme. Nick teased that he had the makings of a politician and that this here was his campaign for office. Nick. Nick. Nick. No, he liked to be called Lucifer. The psychs called it "attention-seeking behavior." This made the orderlies frown and the clergy member that came on Sunday thin-lipped when he would give the group their daily readings of the scripture.

Lucifer would snigger and howl out questions - the ones your mother tells you to keep to yourself. It would rile up the other patients, so stir crazy and ready to follow the most confident out of them all. The orderlies would hush them down and the service would continue. Lucifer always had a way of stopping it, of making the clergy member rise from his seat and leave in a furry. The Word of God never completely reached the ears of the masses. Last week he rubbed his neighbor through his pants, causing a scene as he jerked him off, singing "Black Betty" until he was promptly pinned to the floor by the staff.

Lucifer spent four days in isolation and pumped with sedatives. It was Lucifer's lawyer that kept the facility from frying his brain and keeping sociopathic blond untouchable.

The blond called the ISO tank 'The Cage' and as much as he loathed the padded cell, it was becoming his second home.

Sam was beginning to miss his roommate, tossing and turning on the stiff mattress, eyes staring at the empty bed across the room. Sam shouldn't be missing Lucifer. Lucifer was manipulative and unpredictable. He would spend weeks picking on one person, commenting on a particular flaw until they broke. Than he would supply them with ideas, help them plan out their death through suggestions and other cues. The recent of Lucifer's victims was someone Sam was a bit fond of. Gabriel was short but was larger than life, diagnosed with histrionic personality disorder and an addiction for processed sugar. It was quiet without Gabriel, even if his pranks had led to numerous of other patients needing immediate medical treatment.

Lucifer's comment as they wheeled a filled body bag through the hallway? "Bet you'll find the middle of a tootsie pop if you cut him open..."

It didn't matter how much of a risk Lucifer was right now. Sam missed Lucifer. Missed the conversations and the late night adventures throughout the building with the other patients. He would even stand up for him, something Sam was grateful for. Something that made him miss his brother, Dean. Sam remembered the day Michael suddenly rose to his feet from his stoic perch on one of the armchairs and charged at him. It was Lucifer who tackled Michael to the floor, the two snarling and hissing on the floor with too much familiarity. A strange parody of the Bible.

Both were pulled from each other before a winner could be decided, but it left Lucifer with a swollen left eye and a possessive streak after that. Lucifer needed to reassure others Sam was **his**, and while before Sam was picked on by the older patients, he was all of a sudden highly respected. Sam became a prince when before he was a leper. Lucifer gave him an identity. Lucifer who has been diagnosed with antisocial personality disorder after killing his wife and baby girl, or rather coercing his wife to do the deed, cared for him. Someone as disturbing as that refused to let Sam be anyone else's. It was a wonder Lucifer got caught. Lucifer was college-educated and too clever for his own good, but all shinning stars eventually fall.

Lucifer would have gone away with the death of his lovely family if there weren't obvious signs of domestic violence within the household once the law got curious. The blond simply raised his hands and smirked, "Ya got me! Ya got me!" Lucifer adapted in here. In here this was his kingdom and Sam should not be in this man's presence. But he was so desperate for a fix and so desperate for that kind of attention that makes you hot and lightheaded.

Lucifer seemed pleased when he came back from the ISO tank to find Sam kissing and grabbing him when they were alone in their room. They had twenty-minutes before an orderly performed a welfare check, and than another twenty-minutes. Sam wanted to make the best of each interval of their time spent. Sam was terrified of being alone.

Sam came in here tired and broken, growing physically weary of the hallucinations he would see and claiming he needed "demon blood." Lucifer gave a maniacal grin whenever Sam described this lifestyle of hunting demons, monsters and angels. Of this need to find Lilith and kill her, and Lucifer teasingly hummed, "But I don't remember having a girlfriend named Lilith." That made Sam pout but always firm in his belief of this world of the supernatural. He came in here running on rust and Lucifer gave him a pick-me-up that was stronger than any demon blood he's ever tasted. But he wanted the blond desperately to believe that things did go bump in the dark... That he wasn't losing his mind.

"Luce," Sam murmured breathlessly as the lanky male was stroking the underside of his thighs, hair on his skin being pushed the wrong way, making his skin tickle. Lucifer hardly ate and never seemed to do much sleeping. You could see ribs and his collarbone had a pretty way of sticking out whenever he leaned forward. Sam liked to kiss across the bone and suck on the dips and grooves where sweat would collect when the older male is busy splitting him open. Sam liked the way Lucifer would murmur to him how special he is. Would demand eye contact when they're physical. Explain over and over how Lucifer wanted to give Sam the world. While Lucifer held scalding comments for the peanut gallery, he flattered and flirted with Sam.

Sam never received such worshiping attention and it was a bit surreal. Lucifer's mouth left him, kicked hard with adrenaline and gasping for more. Once he bit Lucifer's bottom lip till blood beaded out; Sam was all bucked hips and greedy little moans. Blood. Blood. Blood. Lucifer's tasted like fire and spice. The blond caught on fast and he'd bleed for him. Drag a swiped razor across his arm and watch Sam latch onto the cut, sucking and sucking away. Lucifer would scratch at his scalp in affection and Sam was wound a little bit tighter around Lucifer's pinky. He was becoming the fated Pavlov dog. Just ring the bell and he'll drool. Just show Lucifer and he's salivating at the mouth.

He missed Dean less. Wanted Lucifer more.

Fingers slipped and moved to rub at Sam's pelvic bone, feeling Sam shift and whine under his exploring fingers for more. Lucifer gave a warm, rumbling chuckle as he leaned forward to kiss the younger male's mouth, feeling a hand fist into the front of his shirt.

"Shh, patience, Sam. I've got all of eternity to spend with you."

* * *

_Love it? Hate it? Tell me in a review! _


End file.
